


Una inesperada plática y una aclaración

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, No se como diablos logré escribir todo esto, Steve tiene un crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: Steve se sentía mal por tener un enamoramiento por su compañero de trabajo, Tony Stark, pues tenía una esposa y un hijo al cual amaba con locura. ¿Cierto?Una torcedura y una plática con el pequeño Peter cambiaría todo aquello.Esta obra participa en el festival de San Valentín de la pagina The crazy stoners





	Una inesperada plática y una aclaración

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito entra en el concurso de The Crazy Stoners

Steven ‘Steve’ Grant Rogers se consideraba a sí mismo como la persona con la peor suerte amorosa en el mundo.

 Podría mencionar algunas relaciones amorosas tales como Betsy Ross, Connie Ferrari, Bernie Rosenthal… Incluso fue invitado a la boda de su ex, Arnie Roth, con un viejo conocido del vecindario llamado Michael.

 Podría continuar con su miseria y lamentarse de que cupido adora fastidiar su vida amorosa como solo él sabe hacerlo, de manera tranquila mientras se come montañas de comida que pueda conseguir en algún buffet, si no fuera por sus amigos que han decidido acompañarle y pidiéndoles consejos sobre que podrían hacer el día de San Valentín antes de pasarlos con sus respectivas parejas.

Vaya suerte tiene que le recuerden su situación amorosa actual.

Ignorándolos y picoteando su comida decide ver por la ventana de aquella cafetería pero parece que su suerte no está de su lado ya que aparece aquella persona causante de que su corazón se acelere como un adolescente y sienta un hueco en el estómago a causa de la culpa.

Caminando por aquellos pasillos que están cerca de la jardinera y de la cafetería de aquella escuela donde trabajan puede ver a su compañero de enseñanza,  el maestro de ingeniería, Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark llevando consigo su café en mano mientras que en la otra lleva una mano más pequeña del niño de 8 años que lo acompaña el cual responde al nombre de Peter.

Se queda viendo ambas figuras cruzar, antes que el pequeño se suelte de la mano del adulto y se suelte a correr hacia la figura femenina que lo recibe con besos, cruce unas palabras con el castaño para poco después los tres se vayan juntos en el carro en la que ha llegado la mujer castaña.

Cuando decide despegar la vista de aquella ventana solo se topa con la mirada grisácea de Bucky, así que baja rápidamente la cabeza y decide picotear con fuerza aquella ensalada mientras evita salir del lugar lo más rápido posible y causando una escena en el proceso.

De todas las personas que se podría haber enamorado tuvo que hacerlo con un hombre que tenía una esposa e hijo. Menuda suerte.

No quiere la mirada interrogante de su mejor amigo, la cual carga desde hace algunas semanas cuando notó el comportamiento decaído del rubio pues Steve sabe que en el menor descuido le contará que está enamorado de Tony, lo animaría a que le pidiera una cita antes de que le cuente el resto de la historia y terminaran ambos en algún bar bebiendo hasta la inconciencia para la mañana siguiente despertar con la peor cruda posible y una mirada envenenada de Natasha por embriagar a su prometido entre semana.

Ya era pésimo que la pelirroja supiera de su enamoramiento con Stark, la cual había querido intervenir; no quiere que se le sume Bucky y este último sume a Sam.

Ya superará su enamoramiento por su compañero de trabajo, se dice, pero cada vez que lo ve hablando apasionadamente sobre sus clases o le ve interactuando con su hijo siente que se enamora un poco más de aquel hombre, causando que la culpa se adueñe y se repita como marta que Tony Stark es un hombre casado y padre de familia.

Suspirando decide aportar a la plática e ignora los ojos interrogantes de su amigo o aquella culpa que lo viene carcomiendo en aquellas últimas semanas. Ya tendrá la noche sola para lamentarse y maldecirse a gusto, como aquellas últimas noches desde que decidió aceptar sus sentimientos por el castaño.

Los días pasan sin pena ni gloria, han pasado con normalidad dentro de lo que cabe dentro de una universidad: reportes, ensayos, reuniones y clases, aunque se le han sumado uno que otro murmullo y charla sobre el evento próximo que caracteriza aquel mes antes de enfrascarse en los futuros exámenes que están a la vuelta de la esquina.

 Podría decirse que Steve Rogers ha sobrevivido aquella semana trajeada con los proyectos que les ha dejado a sus alumnos y casi puede saborear el pequeño descanso que le dan a todos en la institución poco antes de volver a su ritmo normal mientras toma los ensayos de sus alumnos sobre la guerra civil que tendrá que revisar y piensa una excusa válida que ofrecerle a Clint para faltar a aquella fiesta de enamorados que ha estado organizando, pero parece que no hace falta ya que se encuentra con la figura pequeña de Peter que se encuentra abrazando su propio brazo y hace pequeñas muecas de dolor.

“Hijo ¿Estas bien?”

El pequeño solo respinga ya que no lo ha escuchado llegar, pero se relaja un poco  al ver que es uno de los compañeros de Tony. “S- sí.”

Steve no se ve convencido del todo. “¿Seguro? Tu mano se ve un poco inflamada.”

Las mejillas de Peter solo pueden sonrojarse a causa de la vergüenza. “Solo es un raspón, nada más.”

“A mí no me parece que sea un simple raspón.” Le dice el rubio en tono preocupado, la muñeca se ve inflamada y le preocupa que sea una torcedura. “Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería para checar tu mano.”

El menor no se ve muy convencido, mira a Steve y de vuelta a su mano lastimada; el rubio solo suspira y se pone a la altura del castaño. “Sé que solo nos conocemos de vista y soy un simple compañero de tu padre pero odiaría saber que estas lastimado y no poder ayudarte. ¿Qué te parece si vamos con la enfermera para que te revise y localizo a Tony para que sepa donde estas y no se preocupe?”

Peter solo suspira exageradamente antes de decir “Bien” y seguir a Steve hacia la enfermería donde los recibe Helen y comprueba que en efecto, el joven ha recibido una pequeña torcedura en su muñeca a causa de caerse del árbol que trataba de escalar; el castaño solo puede mirar tristemente su extremidad mientras la curan y el rubio decide contarle algunas anécdotas que han pasado en el trabajo, haciendo reír al menor y distraerlo de su desdicha, sin ser consiente del tiempo que ha pasado y más aún: no haberle avisado a Tony sobre el paradero de su hijo.

“-Y entonces tu padre salió lleno de alguna sustancia púrpura a causa de estar experimentando con el profesor Pym.”

“¡Si, lo recuerdo!” Se ríe el menor. “Tony no dejaba de quejarse de que el color no salía de su cabello.”

Y sin más, Peter se vuelve a reír de aquella memoria sin ver la cara de confusión por parte de Steve al escucharlo llamarlo simplemente ‘Tony’ y no ‘Papá’.

“Peter ¿Por qué le dices Tony a, bueno, Tony?”

“Porque se llama Tony, duh.”

“No, me refiero que porque le dices Tony a tu papá.”

Peter solo se le queda viendo extraño a Steve y el rubio tiene la sensación que ha dicho alguna idiotez. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de 8 años le hiciera sentir como si hubiera dicho alguna tontería?

“Tony no es mi papá.”

“Pero-“Titubea a causa de aquella noticia. ¿Tony no era el padre de Peter? ¡Pero siempre se les veía juntos! “Siempre presume tus logros, habla de ti cuando tiene la oportunidad.”

“Siempre ha sido así.” Se encoge el menor sin darle mayor importancia mientras abre la pequeña paleta que le ha regalado Helen. “Es raro pero aun así se le quiere.”

“Siempre se le ven los tres juntos a la hora de salida.” Es lo único que puede decir el rubio a su favor. “¿Tony, tú y tu mamá?”

“¿Hablas de mi tía May?” Pregunta inocentemente el menor. “Ella siempre viene por nosotros porque no confía que Tony respete los límites de velocidad y mucho menos que vayamos él y yo solos ya que teme que me utilice como una trampa para atraer gente para salir a citas. Al parecer lo hizo cuando yo era pequeño hasta que ella lo cachó.”

“¿Entonces tu tía y Tony…?”

“¿Están juntos?” Termina la pregunta. “No, al parecer se conocen tan bien que por eso no pueden salir juntos. Algo de que va en contra de la naturaleza de ambos o algo así.”

El rubio solo se puede recargar en el respaldo de la silla en donde yace sentado mientras procesa toda la información que le ha soltado el menor. No sabe cómo sentirse ni identificar todos los sentimientos que le invaden pero sabe que la culpa se ha ido de su cuerpo, eso es seguro.

Alguien abre la puerta de golpe haciendo que las ventanas suenen y Helen se queje en voz alta con el recién ingresado, haciendo que los dos únicos ocupantes volteen a ver hacia la fuente del origen de aquel ruido.

“¡Lo siento Helen! ¿De casualidad no has visto a un niño de ocho años, cabello castaño, vestido con una sudadera gris y pantalones de mezclilla, así de alto y con tendencias de tener un vómito verbal?”

“¡Tony, aquí!” Exclama Peter al ver la figura familiar de su titular legal.

Al escuchar la voz el castaño solo puede correr a abrazar a aquella pequeña figura infantil mientras agradece a todos los padres de ciencias que no morirá a manos de May por perder a su sobrino.

“¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!” Le dice al menor. “He perdido 10 años de mi vida.”

“Me torcí la muñeca, pero mira ya estoy bien. Exclama rápidamente lo último al ver que se ha puesto pálido el castaño de mayor altura. “Steve me ayudo.”

“Steve, te agradezco mucho que ayudaras a Peter. “Le dice con sinceridad al rubio y el otro solo puede asentir al no encontrar su voz al ver a su crush tan sincero con él. “¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecértelo?

“Podrías llevarlo a una cita.” Sugiere Peter.

“¡Peter!” Sisea Tony sonrojado auque Steve no se queda atrás.

“¿Qué? Vas a estar solo el 14 y no creo que Steve tenga planes.”

“Lo más seguro es que Steve-“

“No me importaría salir en una cita contigo este 14.” Exclama rápidamente el rubio sonrojándose aún más. “Al menos que tú ya tengas planes-“

“No, me gustaría salir contigo.” Le aclara y ahora es turno de Tony sonrojarse. “Si quieres nos ponemos de acuerdo más tarde ¿aun tienes mi numero?”

“Si.”

“Entonces nos hablamos más tarde.” Es lo único que dice Tony mientras se lleva consigo a Peter antes de subirse ambos al auto y dejando a un emocionado Steve en la enfermería.

“¿No te sientes feliz que te consiguiera una cita con tu futuro novio?”

“Cállate Peter.”

“No puedo esperar a contárselo a la tía May. Tío Rhodey me debe 10 dolares.”


End file.
